Sonic and his new adventure
by SuperDarkSair
Summary: This is about what happens after SA2 (well not really what happens just my version) it has about all caracters even ones not in the original story. please read and review Chapter 2 up
1. New Adventure

Ok I got bored with my made up characters so I decided to do a sonic one so as you know I am not the creator of sonic, rouge, tails, shadow or any of them so um don't sue me. Oh yeah some of the characters I did make off the top of my head.  
  
Shadow falls from the sky and glances down to see the ocean. 'Oh crap' Shadow thinks to himself 'I never learned how to swim'.  
  
Sonic gazes out of the window in the escape pod Eggman found. "I wonder if he survived" Sonic mumbles to himself.  
  
"What'd you say Sonic" Amy says walking over to him (ok it's a kind of big escape pod).  
  
"Nothing just thinking out loud"  
  
"Oh, well Tails says were almost home" Amy sits right by Sonic and rests her head on his shoulder, Sonic starts to turn red.  
  
Eggman laughs "look blue boy is turning red" everybody looks at eggman. Eggman sweatdrop (if your out of touch with anime its like this: -.-;;). 'Can't laugh around these animals' Eggman thinks to himself.  
  
Sonic looks over and sees Rouge and Knuckle head fighting about some random thing "cant you two get along?". Rouge and Knucklehead look over at Sonic "you stay out of this" they both yell. Sonic sweatdrop.  
  
Shadow lands face first onto an island that appeared out of nowhere but he isn't to picky on how he's saved. "Where am I" Shadow mumbles looking around. A Hedgehog looking figure runs by "Sonic.." Shadow starts to skate after it. The hedgehog notices Shadow following and stops in it's tracks. Shadow slows to a stop and stares at the figure "who are you" the hedgehog turns around he has black fur black beady eyes white gloves and shoes that look just like Sonics. "I am Sonish" the figure says smirking "huh?" Sonish pulls a chaos emerald from his pocket (I have no clue where the pocket is).  
  
Tails hears a beeping sound beside him he picks up the chaos detector he made awhile back but never worked properly. "Sonic you've go to see this"  
  
Amy is asleep on Sonic's shoulder he carefully places her laying down on the seat and walks over to tails "what is it Tails?" Tail shows him the chaos detector.  
  
"Ok what does it mean"  
  
"It mean there are chaos emeralds on the planet somehow.."  
  
"That's not possible"  
  
"Well the chaos detector was made to detect chaos emeralds energy"  
  
"Where'd you get that emerald from" Shadow yells  
  
"Fell from the sky it makes me faster" Sonish smirks  
  
Shadow stares at the chaos emerald it looks different from a regular one this one is sort of a rainbowish color "what the." skates up to him "ok can you at least tell me where I am"  
  
"You on lost island"  
  
Shadow sweatdrop. "If it's lost how am I here"  
  
"For things who have no purpose"  
  
"Oh, well I guess since I completed my promise to Maria I have no purpose" Shadow sighs and looks into the sky "Maria..."  
  
"Everybody hang on were going into earth's atmosphere" Tails yells. They all well. hang on to their seats. Amy is still asleep.. The escape pod starts to shake violently as they enter the atmosphere they crash into the ocean near lost island (convenient huh?). A little door thing opens on top. Amy is on the floor still asleep.  
  
"Wow Amy is still asleep," Sonic says looking at her  
  
Tails emerges from the door thing "look Sonic an island"  
  
"Ok Tails can fly over to it and see if anybody is on it?"  
  
"Sure Sonic" Tails jumps into the air and his tails start to spin he flies over to the island when he gets there he's panting "wow...l.o.n.g..fl.ight"  
  
Shadow looks over and sees Tails running through the island Shadow sates over to him.  
  
"Hello um Pails"  
  
"ITS TAILS"  
  
"Ok any ways how'd you get here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question we thought you were dead"  
  
"Well I'm not, so HOW'D YOU GET HERE?????"  
  
"I flew over from the escape pod over there" Tails points to a white spec moving up and down in the ocean a couple miles away.  
  
Sonish runs up to Shadow and Tails "Hello fox boy"  
  
"...ITS TAILS DAMN IT"  
  
"Ok tails damn it"  
  
Tails fall over "no its Tails"  
  
"Oh. Hello Tails"  
  
"You look strangely like Sonic you realize when he gets here he'll start with the faker crap again"  
  
Sonish and Shadow both sweatdrop "Maybe we shouldn't rescue them then" they both say at the same time  
  
Tails glares at both of them "if I have to I will airlift them all here"  
  
"I guess I'll help them then" Shadow turns toward Sonish  
  
"Can I borrow that chaos emerald"  
  
Sonish gives Shadow the rainbow colored chaos emerald. Shadow holds it up "Chaos Control" with that shadow disappears and appears at the ship "hello all"  
  
Eggman emerges from the escape pod "ah Shadow nice to see you again" Sonic and the others also emerge from the ship and Amy finally wakes up. They see he has a chaos emerald and ump on him.  
  
". Chaos Control" Shadow yells under the weight they all disappear and appear above Tails and they well. fall on top of him.  
  
"Get off me Rouge smells bad" They get off him and rouge kicks Tail's head.  
  
"Ow what was that for"  
  
"You said I smell"  
  
"You do..."She kicks his head again  
  
"Ok Rouge stop kicking Tails" Sonic says backing away from the angry bat  
  
"Ok" she says sweetly  
  
Sonic looks at Shadow "so your alive didn't think you survived faker"  
  
"you're the faker"  
  
"no you are"  
  
"you are"  
  
"you"  
  
"you"  
  
Knucklehead hits them both over the head with his knuckles "shut up both of you.." He looks over at Sonish "who's that he looks like Sonic too"  
  
"I am Sonish the hedgehog and who are all of you"  
  
"I'm Sonic the hedgehog"  
  
"I'm Miles Prower but call me Tails"  
  
"I'm Rouge the bat"  
  
"I'm Amy the hedgehog"  
  
"I'm Knuckles the enchinda but most call me Knucklehead"  
  
The silent eggman finally speaks "I'm Dr. Eggman" Sonic whispers to Sonish "he's evil. EVIL" Sonish sweatdrop  
  
"And I'm Bob.. I mean Shadow the hedgehog"  
  
"Where are we" Sonic says walking around  
  
"Were on lost island" Shadow mumbles  
  
"If it's lost how are we here"  
  
"Lost island is for things with no purpose"  
  
Tails looks in a bush and reaches in it and pulls out a TV remote "Hey Sonic look I found the my remote"  
  
Everybody sweatdrop  
  
"I belong here I served my purpose why return to the world" Shadow mumbles  
  
Amy walks up to him "sure you've served your purpose but you should have fun with your life"  
  
"I guess.."Shadow looks at the sky  
  
"Ok well Sonish do you know how to get back to the cities?" Sonic says walking up to him  
  
"No nobody has ever gotten off this island before and nobody ever will.."  
  
"Wrong I could use chaos control to get us back there" Shadow smirks  
  
"Nope you can't there is a 5 mile distance to using chaos control"  
  
Huh? Will they get off the island is Sonic going to start with the faker issue again and what are Rouge and Knucklehead fighting about  
  
This is my first chapter of my fanfic for Sonic there will be more review it ok... there will be more but if I get reviews it'll be posted faster. 


	2. Exploring the island

None of the Sonic characters are mine don't sue please.  
  
Sonish walks up to Knucklehead (if you have noticed I'm probably going to call him Knucklehead all the way through this) "hmm a girl who was an enchinda fell from the sky awhile ago I believe her name was Tikal"  
  
"Tikal the enchinda I remember her where is she?"  
  
"I believe she is on the other side of the island which is where I'm heading now, follow me" starts running in the opposite direction and Knuckles well follows.  
  
Shadow walks around and sees a tree with coconuts, one falls and hits his head "ouch" a big bump appears he starts to rub it "pain"  
  
Sonic runs up to Knucklehead and the run side by side  
  
"Where you going"  
  
"To see an old friend"  
  
"Really can I come with?"  
  
Knuckle head sweatdrop "you already are"  
  
"I guess I am"  
  
Tails walks around staring out into the water "there must be someway to break that barrier.."  
  
"There is but I need some parts" Eggman says walking up to Tails  
  
"You're going to help?"  
  
"I want to get back home and destroy Sonic, it's hard to destroy him here"  
  
Tail sweatdrop "you realize Sonic will always win"  
  
"No I will beat him one day all hero's have to fall"  
  
***Stop***  
  
Ok I would like to say something. here's my view of what that means  
  
Eggman: 120 years old  
  
Sonic: 98 years old (don't sue me I don't know if this is accurate age)  
  
Eggman flies by, in Eggmobile, Sonic's water and drops a pill in  
  
Sonic slowly walks over to the water.. Almost there...  
  
***2 hours later***  
  
Sonic finally reaches the water and drinks it after drinking it e walks over to his chair  
  
***3 hours later***  
  
Sonic finally sits in chair he then turns on TV and a horror movie is on Sonic dies of heart attack not of pill  
  
Eggman does little dance and falls out of Eggmobile and breaks back, dies of broken back  
  
Kind of stupid I know but most likely how it'll all come to an end  
  
***Continue***  
  
Sonish Sonic and Knucklehead reach the other side of the island they see a female enchinda Knucklehead walks up to her  
  
"Hello Tikal"  
  
Tikal turns around and sees Knucklehead  
  
"Oh hi umm what's your name?"  
  
Knucklehead falls over "we grew up in the same tribe together remember I used to sleep on that cliff by your house on the weekend"  
  
"Oh its you dumb ass"  
  
Knucklehead falls over again "no I'm not the one that stalked you its me Knuckles I used to hang out over on the cliff because I couldn't stand my house"  
  
"Oh now I remember you look a lot different then before"  
  
"Yeah I grew up"  
  
"You looked so much cuter back then"  
  
Knucklehead sweatdrop  
  
"Well anyway how'd you get here?"  
  
"Escape pod fell in the ocean near the island"  
  
Sonic walks over to Knucklehead  
  
"Umm Knuckles who's this"  
  
"I'm Sonic the hedgehog"  
  
"Sonic the hedgehog the worlds hero?"  
  
"Yeah I see you've heard of me"  
  
"Yeah I hear your name everywhere"  
  
"Yeah I save the world and Knucklehead helps"  
  
Tikal turns to Knuckles "you really do help Sonic?"  
  
"Yeah had to use the mater emerald last adventure"  
  
"You still have the master emerald I thought you would have lost it by now"  
  
Knucklehead falls over "no respect no respect at all"  
  
"Anyway can I see it?"  
  
"Sure why not" he pulls it out of where ever he keeps it and hands it to Tikal  
  
Tikal observes it "it looks recently shattered what happened?"  
  
"Well I ran into some trouble somebody took it so I thought shattering it would be the best thing to do"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Shadow stands up "stupid tree" he kicks the tree and all the coconuts fall on him covering him completely "more pain.."  
  
Amy giggles watching Shadow "nice one" she walks over to the pile of coconuts and starts to dig him out  
  
Shadow emerges "the horror! the horror! I was outnumbered.." he keeps rambling on about it and Amy slaps him "thanks" she slaps him again and again and again "ah (slap) stop (slap)" Shadow crawls out of reach "more pain"  
  
Rouge looks around "hmm where's that enchinda?" she walks off in some direction  
  
Tails lands panting "I've..s.ear..ched the who..le is.land.. and there are . no kind.of mach..ines"  
  
"Ok well there is that chaos detector you have I think it has the parts I need"  
  
Tails sighs and hands Eggman the chaos detector  
  
Eggman pops the back off it and starts to poke around at it  
  
Sonish looks into the sky as it starts to darken and machines appear on the island "Rosh.." Sonish whispers  
  
Some of machines start to attack Sonic, Sonic uses a homing attack but just bounces off of them "what the." Sonic the yells out "Sonic Wind" energy things surround one of the machines and hits them no affect "uh oh maybe we should get out of here"  
  
Sonish buzzes by a couple of them and they blow up  
  
Sonic stare at him "how'd you do that"  
  
"See the emerald on its stomach snatch it and destroy it"  
  
Sonic runs by one grabs the emerald then destroys it and it then blows up  
  
"Cool"  
  
Knuckles and Tikal do that to the rest of them in the area  
  
Shadow rocks back and forth sucking his thumb. Tails walks up to Amy  
  
"What'd you do to him Amy?"  
  
"I slapped him a few times"  
  
"Few hundred" Shadow mumbles  
  
Tails sweatdrop  
  
"How can a girl hurt Shadow"  
  
Amy wacks him over the head with her hammer  
  
"Ouch where'd you get that hammer"  
  
"Plot hole"  
  
"..Pain" falls to the ground with huge bump on his head  
  
Eggman watches and blinks a few times "ok" he continues to mess with the chaos detector  
  
Shadow comes out of the ball and stands Amy hits him over the head with the hammer  
  
"..Pain" falls to ground with bump on head  
  
"Oops sorry" Amy says hiding the hammer behind her back  
  
(Amy is going to kill Shadow and Tails at this rate)  
  
Sonic yawns "I'm tired haven't slept this whole adventure"  
  
Knucklehead looks up at the sky "that ship isn't leaving"  
  
"Ship?" Sonic says looking into the sky  
  
"Yes a ship"  
  
"Oh...didn't notice it"  
  
Knucklehead sweatdrop "it's only covering the entire sky"  
  
Sonic looks at Sonish who is looking at the sky "do you know who's ship that is?"  
  
"Yeah his name is Rosh his ship cloaks and he decloaks every once and awhile trying to escape this barriered area. He's sort of like Eggman but isn't a moron"  
  
"I heard that" Eggman yells  
  
Everybody sweatdrop except Eggman Tails and Shadow  
  
"Any ways he always failed but has also attempted to destroy the island and escape underwater"  
  
Sonic falls over "why didn't you tell us about this sooner we could have escaped by now"  
  
"No you wouldn't have you would have been crushed by the oceans pressure the barrier only goes so deep into the ocean but Rosh's ship is built for it"  
  
"Can't we just go to his ship and use it to escape" Rouge says walking up  
  
"We could but we should do that later after he sends most of his robots even then he might be to strong"  
  
"Can we sleep I'm tired" Sonic says yawning"  
  
"YOU ALREADY TOLD US" Knucklehead yells  
  
"Yeah but I didn't know if you were listening"  
  
Ok I end Chapter here I got writers block so well this is chapter 2, 7 pages long.. That's embarrassing I could have made it longer sorry to all the Sonic fans out there anyway please review especially if you have any ideas. 


End file.
